Two Sides to Every Story
by romionefan4eva
Summary: Lost a Lover, Gained Another sequel. We all know Hermione and George saved Ron, but what if they didn't? When Hermione finds Ron in America, thinking he's Ethan Flanagan, can she teach him who he really is? Can she make him fall in love with her again?
1. Ethan Flanagan

Okay, just so you know, this is a sequel. I recommend you read the first story, but it is not needed because there is a summary in the 1st chapter. The orignal is called Lost a Lover, Gained Another. It's a Hermione and George story in case you're wondering. Well, enjoy!

In a month in a half, a lot had happened. Ron Weasley had been kidnapped by Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle. He had been mistaken for being dead. While Hermione Granger had cried long and hard over what she thought had been Ron's body, George Weasley was there to comfort her. He had recently lost Fred a month before Ron had been taken, so he understood her. Hermione and George became great friends. They became more then friends, actually. They had started dating. Then Hermione had seen Ron's patronus. She knew he was alive. She told George, and they had figured out that Malfoy was hiding him. Hermione and George saved Ron. Then Hermione realized, she had to choose between Ron and George. After many days of thought, she had chosen Ron. Now, Hermione walked into Ginny's room after telling Ron she had chosen him. He was ecstatic. He picked Hermione off her feet and start kissing her. Now, after they had scheduled a date for the next day and said goodnight, Hermione's mind thought only of him. Her mind raced of thoughts as she got into her bed. Then she thought of Ron saying,

"'If it weren't for you and George, I'd either die early in a cellar or be shipped off with a strong memory charm in America, they were thinking of doing that you know; and you and George would be on your honeymoon.'"

What if she hadn't gotten the patronus? What if she and George hadn't saved Ron? What if he had been put under a strong memory charm, and lived the rest of his life in America, not even knowing who she was, or he really was? Would she and George still be dating? What if…

"Well, it seems that it has taken you a year to finally realize I'M NOT RON!" George's words echoed in her head. She kept replaying the fight over and over again. "I feel sorry for you, Hermione," George had yelled. "Because it seems nobody can love you in a way Ron Weasley did! Nobody will ever be able to be your loving husband, because the only one you want is dead! You know, if you didn't keep comparing me to Ron, we'd still be together? It's just; I can't keep up with it, Hermione! I can't keep pretending to be someone I'm not! I'm out to find someone who loves me for me, not because I'm the next best thing to Ron!"

"George, that's not true!" Hermione had pleaded.

"No, Hermione, stop it! You know, I think I'm not a bad guy! But I want a girlfriend who tells me that, who encourages me and tells me I'm wonderful! No someone who says, 'yes, you're smile is cute, but when Ron would laugh…' It was fine at first, you were mourning, and we went a little fast so you were still getting over him, but I don't want to wait anymore! I want the girl back who loved me for me, not the girl who I'm scared might start calling me Ron!"

"George, don't do this, you're the closet thing to happiness I've had since Ron's died!" Hermione had cried.

"You know, the first time you said that, it was about a month after Ron's death. It was the sweetest thing I had heard." George said. "But now, it's a year after Ron's death, and I'm still 'the closet thing to happiness'! When do I ever become pure happiness?"

"George, you're the best thing that's happened to me since Ron's died!" She sobbed.

"When do I become the best thing that's happened to you, ever?" George yelled. "I'm just the best thing that's happened to you in a span of a year where tragic things happened like your boyfriend died!"

"George, no! I need you!" She yelled hysterically.

"No, you need Ron." George spat, speaking the truth. "I hope you find him. Oh wait, he's dead. Well, good luck on your own Hermione." He had told her, and walked out of her apartment right on before they were going to go on their anniversary dinner.

Now, she was packing her things. George had been her life for year. Ron had been her life for seven. Now she had no one, and felt incredibly lonely. She wanted to beg George to take her back, but Ginny said she shouldn't. She had suggested she take a vacation to get her mind off of George, to clear her thoughts and meet other guys. So, Hermione was now adding the last few supplies to her suitcase to her trip to New York City. It was a four day trip. Hermione closed her suitcase. After spending two days crying over George, she was ready to start over. She would still be crying now if Ginny hadn't forced her out. The other factor that made her sad, besides the fact that she and George had broken up and that George was incredibly mad at her and they were not speaking, was the truth of George's words. Nobody was right for her but Ron. And he was dead. And Hermione had just let a wonderful guy slip through her fingers. How many other men's hearts will she break, just because he isn't Ron Weasley? A tear ran down her cheek, and Hermione realized that she should stop thinking about that and get going. She held on to her suitcase and apperated.

She landed in an alley. When she walked out she was in the hustling, bustling city in of New York. She couldn't wait to explore.

New York was very fun. Hermione went to muggle places and wizarding places alike. The only thing was, it wasn't half as fun alone. A few days ago, George would be at her side. A year ago, Ron would be standing next to her. Harry and Ginny both had work, and weren't willing to take time off to come with her. She wanted someone here with her. She looked like a loser eating at restaurants all alone, and got bored because she had no one to talk to. She considered writing a letter to George, apologizing and asking him to come. But that was too extreme. Those things must be said in person. Ginny had suggested having a fun night out while she was there, and go to a club in New York to meet guys.

That's what Hermione decided to do. She had gone with a muggle club the front desk woman at the hotel had suggested, Dance 101. So, after Hermione had put on her cutest outfit that she had bought in New York, and out on the last touches to her makeup, she was ready to roll.

Hermione entered the club. It was packed with people. There was a big dance floor, and a bar on the side. There were tables with red lava lamps all around. The music was blaring from the speakers up a front next to the D.J. Hermione talked small talk with some people, but that was pretty much it. She didn't feel like dancing, because she'd be dancing alone, so she decided she'd get a drink.

"One butter- I mean one root beer." She told the barman.

Hermione waited, drumming her fingers to the music. She sat silently, watching other people. "And I was like, 'Bloody Hell! Turn it off! Turn it off!'" A young man shouted. The voice sounded oddly familiar. She kept her ears alert. People were laughing to the man's story. "The blender was going berserk, there's stuff flying everywhere, and the new guy's just sitting there in fear! And I'm like, 'Bloody Hell! Shut that thing off!' And he's like, you do it!" Hermione turned around. There was no mistakening that voice. It was a thick British accent in the mist of Americans, and total British lingo coming out of his mouth. To Hermione's surprise, she turned around to see the entertainer had vibrant red hair. And she slowly walked closer towards him, and her heart skipped a beat. There was no mistakening it. The young man was Ron Weasley.

Hermione had no idea how he was just hanging out at an American Muggle club, not at home in England in the wizarding world, but she was about to find out.

"Ron!" She screamed, and ran up to him, giving him a big hug. She started crying. "Oh my goodness, I don't believe this! How is this possible? I've thought you were dead for a year! Oh, Ron!" She looked up at him. He was not smiling or crying of happiness. He was giving her a mingled look of fear and disgust.

"Get off me!" He yelled, wiggling out of her tight grip.

"Ron?" Hermione said, now starting to cry tears of sadness. "I don't get it?"

"I don't get it either!" He screamed. "And I have no idea who Ron is!"

"That's just silly." Hermione laughed.

Ron stared at her.

"Drunk, by the sound of it." A blonde girl told Ron. "And she doesn't look much older than us. So that would mean she's not allowed to drink yet. What a shame, what drinking does to the underage." She said, shaking her head.

"I'm not drunk!" Hermione retorted. "_You're_ Ron Weasley!" She said, pointing a finger at Ron.

"Hey, babe, you can call me whatever you want." A brunette boy said. "Let me buy you a drink. But let's go easy on the alcohol."

Hermione let out a retching noise. "Come off it." Ron said, laughing and giving a playful punch to his friend.

"Look, ummm, little girl-

"I'm not little! I'm just a few months older than you! You're birthday's March 1!"

"Stalker!" The brunette said.

"Jeez, you've really got you're facts right." Said Ron, taken aback. "And I'm sorry but I had nothing else to call you since I don't know you. And you obviously don't know me But I'm not Ron Weezley or whatever you're calling me. My name's Ethan Flanagan."

It seemed the world was crashing down. Hermione knew for a fact he was Ron Weasley. But Ron didn't seem to know who he was. It seemed that whoever kidnapped him put him under a memory charm and sent him to America.

"Ethan…Ethan Flanagan?" Hermione repeated.

"Yeah." Said Ron slowly, like she was two years old.

"Are you alright?" The blonde girl asked gently.

"Ron, er, Ethan, could I talk to you alone for a second?" Hermione asked timidly.

"I'm not going anywhere alone with you." Ron snapped.

Hermione ignored this comment. She decided she would ask him questions about his past, because obviously he must realize he doesn't have parents.

"What about you're parents?" Hermione asked him curiosity.

"They were murdered." Ron said, glaring at her. "The murderer burned the house down, and I lost everything. I came to America to start a new life."

The blonde girl gave him a hug. The brunette patted him on the back and said, "And what a good new life you have."

"So you don't have any pictures of yourself?" Hermione asked.

"No. I told you that." Ron said stubbornly.

"I do." Hermione said. Ron and his friends glanced at one another. Hermione fumbled through her purse. "I'll show you one, but if you want to see the rest, or if you want to know how I got one, you'll have to talk to me."

Hermione had four pictures in her wallet. One of her and George with their arms around each other that she forgot to discard, one of Harry, Ron, and Hermione in first year, one of Hermione and Ron in fourth year, and one of Ron and Hermione kissing after the war.

Hermione handed the one of her and Ron in fourth year.

Ron and his friends huddled around the picture. "That does look a lot like you, Ethan." The blonde girl concluded. "You must have been around fourteen or something."

"Still look the same, Ethan." Said the brunette boy, grinning. "But then, that must be the brown haired nutty chick, right?"

The girl nodded. Ron said nothing. He seemed to be in shock.

"You were so cute!" The blonde girl said, hugging him again.

"What the heck are you two wearing?" Said the boy, laughing at their school robes.

"You are dressed rather oddly." The girl agreed, and they both laughed. Ron remained silent.

"We need to talk." He said.


	2. Magic and Mysteries

"Are you sure? What if she kidnaps you?" The boy asked, not seeming to care that Hermione could hear him.

"I think I'll be able to take her down." Ron told him.

"Be careful, Ethan." The girl said.

"If you aren't back in half an hour, we're calling the cops!" The boy said as Ron followed Hermione.

Hermione opened a heavy door, and they were alone in an alley. The only thing there was dumpsters to sit on.

"Okay, I want to know who you are. I want to know how you have this picture of me. And, come to think of it, why is it moving?" After getting over the near shock of Ron finding a picture of them together, he finally noticed they were moving, that Ron said something and Hermione was laughing.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Have you ever done anything…strange? And you can't seem to explain it?"

Ron thought for a moment. "Actually, I have. It was kind of like…magic."

"It _was _magic. The things you were doing, and the moving pictures." Hermione told him, and Ron laughed, although she had his attention. "You see, R-, er, Ethan, my name is Hermione Granger. I've know you since you were eleven years old."

"Preposterous!" Ron scoffed.

"Is it? I've just asked you if you can do magic, and you agreed. I have pictures of you and me together. I know your birthday. And it does help that we're both from England, and that's were you lived eighteen years of your life. Tell me, Ethan? Do you remember your childhood? Do you remember life before America?"

"No, not really." Ron confessed.

"Well, I do. I met you on the Hogwarts Express, going off to our first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Ron laughed. "Sorry, but did you say Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"Oh, yes."

"That's not real!" Ron objected.

"But it is." Hermione said, taking out her wand. "You said you could do some magic things that you couldn't explain. You're a wizard, Ron, I mean, Ethan." Ron stared at her unblinkingly. "I'm a witch." She continued.

"Prove it." Ron snapped.

She pointed her wand at him. "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Ron was lifted off his feet and into the air.

"What!? Ahhh! Get me down! Stop it! Stop it! Help! Help!" Ron screamed frantically as Hermione laughed. He just looked so cute, and his face was full of fear even though he was only be levitated. It was priceless and adorable.

"Only if you admit magic is real!" Hermione said, trying to hide her laughter.

"Okay, okay, it must be, now get me down!" Ron yelled and after Hermione made pillows appear on the ground out of thin air, she dropped Ron.

"Where did all these pillows come from?" Was the first thing he said.

"Magic." Hermione told him simply, giving him and hand to help him up.

"So can you make everything you want come out of that, wand?" Ron asked curiously.

"Almost anything." Hermione told him, loving his new interest in his past and in magic.

"How about a couple of chairs?"

Hermione made two squashy armchairs, like the ones that they used to sit in the Gryffindor Common room appear in front of him.

"Sweet!" Ron said, jumping in. "Nice and comfy."

"They were you're favorite at Hogwarts." Hermione told him, sitting in hers.

"Tell me more about Hogwarts!" Ron commanded. "And about myself, and why I don't remember it."

"You're name is, or was, Ron Weasley. You and I became best friends in our first year, along with Harry Potter. He's your best friend in the world." Here's a picture." She said, handing the one of the three of them to him. "I could tell you so many stories about all the adventures you, Harry, and I had, but that can wait until later. You do have a family. Your parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley, are alive and well."

"Really?" Said Ron, looking up from the picture.

"You have five brothers and one sister."

"No kidding?" Said Ron.

"Although, you're brother Fred died about a year ago. He was your age now."

"How sad." Said Ron. "Sorry I don't know him."

"He was great. He was hilarious. I have so many stories to tell you about him, but the best would come from his identical twin…George." Hermione sighed as she thought of Fred, because she missed him, and of George, because of how she broke his heart.

"Actually, I have a picture of me and George." Hermione said. She handed it to Ron.

"He does kind of look like me!" Ron exclaimed happily.

"Fred looked just like him." Hermione explained. "You're whole family had red hair and freckles."

"It's great that I'm learning about my family and all," Said Ron, still transfixed on the picture of George, "But how does this have to do how I don't remember them or you?"

"Well, Ron, after seven years of knowing you, you and I grew kind of…fond of each other." Hermione said, blushing.

"Well, I'd hope so, because according to you we were best friends!" Ron said.

"No, closer than that." Hermione said nervously, handing him another picture. "This was taken a year ago."

"Wow." Ron said, shocked, as he stared at the picture of him and Hermione kissing. "That kind of fond. Oh."

"So, around this time last year, you and I were on our first date. You went back to get something, and two masked men started attacking you."

Ron's look of humor and shock at the picture turned to fear.

"Everyone thought you had died. We had a body and everything. But obviously that's a copy. And now I know you're alive. The conclusion is the attackers put a memory charm on you, making you think you're Ethan Flanagan, and sent you to America, never to be seen or discovered as Ron Weasley again."

There was an awkward pause. Ron was lost in thought. "So, I'm really not who I think I am?" Ron said softly. "I'm not Ethan Flanagan, orphaned boy who recently moved to New York? I'm Ron Weasley, boy wizard, who has loving parents, and six siblings, who was attacked and forced to New York?"

"So it seems." Hermione sighed.

"Wow." He whispered. "I've got to go tell Jim and Maggie!" Ron stood up.


	3. Jim and Maggie

I'd like to say that I made a few changes to the last chapter of lost a lover, gained another. George and Hermione will no longer be snogging whenever they please. it's not right. lol i'd also like to say that the point of the big fight between Hermione and George in the first chapter goes to show that even if Hermione had picked George, that they wouldn't have lasted, because the only one she wants is Ron.

"Wait, Ron!" Hermione shouted, and when he didn't respond, she yelled, "Ethan!" He turned around.

"You can't tell your friends. They're muggles." Hermione told him.

"Muggles?" Ron repeated.

"No magical people." She explained. "They can't know about magic."

"Then what do I tell them?" Ron asked.

"Here, I have an idea…" Hermione began.

After Hermione told Ron her cover story, Ron led her back to the table where he and his friends were sitting.

"Well?" The boy said.

"Turns out she knows me. We were best friends actually. It also turns out I have a living, breathing, family. Two parents, five brothers, and one sister."

"Oh, Ethan, I'm so happy for you!" The girl exclaimed, hugging him.

"That's great, man!" The boy said. "But how do you not recognize her?"

"Well, about a year ago, I was attacked and hit badly in the head. I had lost parts of my memory. I didn't remember who I was. The attackers told me I was Ethan Flanagan, and sent me to New York. The rest of the story you guys know, of course." Yes, the story was weak and feeble, but it was the best she could come up with without revealing magic. Ron's friends bought it anyway.

"So whose you're little friend?" The boy asked.

"This is Hermione Granger. Until I was attacked, we had been best friends for seven years." Ron said proudly. He didn't mention anything about them dating. That disappointed Hermione a little.

"Hermione, meet my best friend-

"Jim Morgan." The boy said, shaking her hand. Jim was a handsome boy. He was tall and skinny, with light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Jim." Hermione said.

"And here is my other best friend and girlfriend-

"Maggie Marriott." The girl said happily, shaking her hand. "And what a pleasure it is to meet you!" She said. "You'll have to tell me all about Ethan as he was younger and of course all about yourself!"

Hermione gave a weak smile. Girlfriend? GIRLFRIEND!? Maggie was a petite little girl with beautiful light blonde hair with envious waves, bright blue eyes and a stunning white smile. So, it hurt Hermione to say she was gorgeous.

"I met Maggie the day I moved to New York." Ron said, putting an arm around her. "She introduced me to Jim later that week."

"We've all been inseparable since." Jim said.

"Any friend of Ethan's is a friend of ours." Maggie said sweetly after giving Ron a long kiss. "You have to tell us all about yourself."

"Let's get you a drink." Ron said.

Much to Hermione's liking, Ron had insisted they get together the next day. He wanted to keep in touch with his friend from childhood. Hermione's plan was to convince Ron to come home to his family, but she wanted him to get to know her first, because he might be uncomfortable going away with a stranger. Hermione spent the next two days with Ron, and of course, when you hung out with him you were stuck with Maggie and Ethan. Not that anything was wrong with his friends. It was just Hermione was to busy being jealous of Maggie to like her, and she and Jim just didn't really click. She had come to learn their personalities. It was really hard for Hermione to hate Maggie, because she was one of the all around sweetest people Hermione had ever met. She worked at a bakery, which was where Ron got his first job. She was patient, kind, generous, understanding and always happy. Hermione had yet to find a flaw in her. Maybe it was that she was too perfect. Jim was an exaggerated version of Ron. He was very funny, but his jokes were often more rude than the old Ron's had been. He was very insensitive. He was single, and loved to chat up with girls every chance he got, Hermione included. Hermione noticed that though they were the same person, Ethan Flanagan and Ron Weasley were two very different people. Ron, as Ethan was much more serious. He was in college on a scholarship. He was actually very smart and was on the road to being a very good business man. He was also kind of a workaholic, because he didn't have much money as he didn't have parents. He was living at Jim's house. He was much more responsible and mature because he didn't have parents. He was a decent cook, from what she had heard from Maggie. He did crack jokes, but Jim was more of the jokester in their group. As he didn't know Hermione very well, he was much more ignorant to her. An example was how he thought she was mad when he met her at the club, and didn't mind his friends thinking that he might be kidnapped. The old Ron would punch them. All in all, he wasn't the Ron Weasley she knew and loved.

Ron had warmed up to her though, and although they weren't the kind of friends they used to be, he had taken a liking to her. Hermione, Ron, Maggie and Jim were going out to dinner on the second night she had hung out with them. Maggie had come with Ron, but she was in the bathroom. Jim was not there yet.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'd like to know if you were interested in coming home with me to see you're real family."

Ron smiled. "Really? I'd love to! When should I book the flight?"

Hermione beckoned Ron near and whispered, "Wizards don't need planes."

"Oh." Ron said, thinking. "Are we going to take a broom or flying carpet or something?"

Hermione laughed. "No. We're going to apparate." She said in a low voice." That means we can just land in one place, like your house. It takes two seconds."

"Cool!" Ron exclaimed.

"We can leave tomorrow if you'd like." Hermione told him.

"I'm in." Ron said. "I just have to get off work."

So at the end of dinner, Ron told Maggie and Jim how he was going to be going to meet his family. Although they said they were going to miss him, they knew it was for the best. Ron was scheduled to be gone for two weeks, maybe longer. The next day he said goodbye to Maggie and Jim, which included a very long kiss between Ron and Maggie, and then she started crying afterward, making Ron kiss her again. After that Ron and Hermione went in an abandoned alley and did side along apparation.

.


	4. Back at the Burrow

Hermione and Ron landed in front of the Burrow, and Ron instantly let go of her hand.

"Whoa!" He said, looking up at the house. It was very tall and obviously held by magic. It was kind of frumpy. Hermione knew Ethan was used to Upper Class skyscrapers, so this would be nothing.

"It's not much-

"It's brilliant!" Ron said happily. "When do I get to go inside?"

"Well, how about you hide on the side, and then I'll come tell you when you should come in. I want to surprise your family."

"Right-o." Ron said, and hid in the bushed next to the door. Hermione was grinning ear to ear. She couldn't wait to see the Weasley's reaction. She hadn't been this happy since she had seen Ron for the first time in New York.

She flung open the door, and unable to contain her happiness, she said in a sing-song voice, "I'M BAAA-AAACK!"

There was only on person in the room, and he put down his newspaper and said in a mock sing-song voice, "I THOUGHT YOU HAD AN AAAAPPARTTTT-MEEENT!!!!!"

Hermione cast him a dirty look. "Not even you're bad attitude can ruin my high spirits today, George Weasley."

"So what are you doing here, Granger?" George asked, smirking. "Couldn't stay away from me too long? Or trying to make me sick by looking at you?"

Hermione ignored these comments. "Actually, I came-

"Hermione, can I come in yet?" Ron's voice said, but he was still hidden.

George's face spread into a smile. "Do you really think that's going to make me jealous, Hermione? Bringing home strangers from America? Thinking that I'm going to beg for forgiveness because you've brought home a foreign stranger that you call your boyfriend?" He laughed. "Wow, and you've taught him to speak in a British accent, too! Tell me, when do you start calling him Ron?"

"I didn't need to teach him to speak in a British accent." Hermione mumbled, and ran outside, grabbed Ron, and brought him in.

"TA-DA!" She sang.

George stood transfigured, blinking rapidly. "H-H-Hermione, is that, is that…Ron?"

Hermione smiled widely. "Yes! Yes it is!" She said happily.

"Now, Hermione, I know I've said some mean things to you, but if you just made a copy of him or put a guy in disguise, that's a sick joke. If you did, cut it out." George said nervously.

"No! No! It's really him!" Hermione said, and excused his doubts.

George gazed into her eyes for the first time since they broke up. He knew she meant it. Ron stood stationary, studying George as George studied him. Then George smiled, and tears swelled in his eyes.

"It's really you, isn't it, Ron?"

"Well, yeah, I guess." He said, and George laughed, but Ron didn't. George started hugging him, and then he hugged Hermione, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. George kept hugging him and screaming, 'you're back, you're back!' and 'I can't believe this!' Then he ran upstairs and said, "Hey, Mum! Ginny! Come down here, NOW!"

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny ran downstairs. As they got near George, they stopped suddenly. "Is that, Is that Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Yes!" Hermione and George said together. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny ran over and hugged him, and soon everybody was crying and hugging each other.

"Wait!" Hermione said suddenly, as George and Ginny started talking about alerting the other family members. "Have you noticed that you all seem very happy about Ron, but he has just stood there?"

"Hermione, I swear, if that's not really him- George growled, but was interrupted.

"No, no it's Ron Weasley, but he doesn't think he's Ron Weasley." She told them.

"What do you mean, dear?" Mrs. Weasley said, arms still around Ron.

"The night he was attacked a year ago, he wasn't killed. The attackers put a strong memory charm on him, so he doesn't remember any of us. He thinks he's Ethan Flanagan, a muggle boy whose parents were murdered a year ago, and the house burned down so he lost everything, and so he moved to New York for a fresh start."

Mrs. Weasley started to cry into Ron's shoulder.

"This whole time, you've been crying his name and saying stuff like, 'you're back!' and 'Oh, Ron!' Did you notice that he hasn't said anything to you? That he hasn't yelled your names? That while you shed tears, Ron watches and observes you?" Hermione said sadly.

Ginny started to cry too. George grabbed her hand.

"You really don't remember us?" George whispered as Ginny hid in his shoulder.

"No. But I think you're George, am I right? Hermione had a picture of you two together."

George gave a half glance at Hermione, and then smiled at Ron. "Yeah, I am George. Nice to meet you." Ron held out his hand to shake, but George pulled him into a hug. "We like to hug in the Weasley family." He said.

"And, you must be my mother?" Ron said to Mrs. Weasley, and she cried harder and hugged him too.

"Now, that must mean you're my only sister." Ron said to Ginny. "Forgive me if I get it wrong, but I'm going to guess Jenny, right?"

"Ginny." She said, laughing and then she hugged Ron too. It was an adorable family portrait. They were all hugging each other, and Ron even looked comfortable.

"Now that we've got that off our chests, let's go get the rest of the family!" George said happily.

"Yeah, don't I have like seven brothers or something?" Ron asked, and everyone laughed.

"Five." Ginny corrected him. "You'll learn."

George, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley rushed out of the room too get the rest of the family from work. Ron and Hermione were left alone.

"They seem nice." Ron said casually, and Hermione laughed.

"You're family is the greatest." Hermione told him. "I would spend many of my summers at your house with you and Harry. You're family always treated me and Harry like we were family when we stayed. I always loved coming here because I was an only child. And being muggle-born, it was always cool to be here because there's magic around every corner. Don't worry, there's no possible way too not fit in. Everyone in your family's so nice."

"I'm excited to meet the whole lot." Ron said.

"I think I'll take notes." He added after a long pause. "I want to know everyone's relationship with Ron. Do I get along with George or Ginny, or do we sometimes fight? Do we hang out outside of the house? That goes for all my family members. And you and Ron's other good friends as well." Hermione found it odd that Ron spoke of Ron as another person, but yet understood it as Ron and Ethan were completely different people.

"I think I'll need to ask someone to explain all Ron's friends and families personalities to me, and my best bet would be you. Are you up to that?"

Hermione smiled. "Definitely."

Then, there was a clatter as the rest of the family and Harry walked in. There was again hugging and shout and tears of joy as the rest of the family reacted to Ron's life. And again Hermione had to explain the story of Ron knowing himself as Ethan.

Hermione had now set two goals.

One: Get Ron to realize he was Ron. Get him to act like himself and forget Ethan.

Two: Make him fall in love with her, again.


	5. Ron's other life

After everyone had happily rejoiced over Ron's return, Hermione again told the depressing story of Ron forgetting who they were, and who he was. Everyone introduced themselves to Ron, and he tried to learn their names. Then they wanted to hear Ron's story of his past year.

"So, about a year ago, I landed in New York City. I thought that my parents had just been recently murdered, so I went to New York for a fresh start. I thought my name was Ethan Flanagan."

"How horrible." Harry said.

"Yes, it is, Perry." Ron said. Nobody bothered to correct him. "Anyway, all I had was the clothes on my back and $200 dollars in my pocket."

When the Weasleys looked puzzled, Hermione said, "That's not that much."

They all nodded, and Ron went on, "I had nowhere to stay, and since I had no job, the $200 was all I had. I saw a bakery that said 'Help Wanted.' I was extremely hungry. I went to buy a pastry. This pretty girl who worked there sold me it. She noticed I looked tired and stressed, and started talking too me. We got along really well. She was so sweet. Her name's Maggie and she's my girlfriend now." George let out a shrill laugh.

"Sorry." He said.

"What?" Ron said lightly, "Can Ron Weasley not hold down a girlfriend?"

"Oh no, he can." George said. "Right here." He said, pointing at Hermione. "Awkward."

"Well, Ethan has a girlfriend of his own." He said. Harry and Ginny exchanged glances. Ginny looked nervously at Hermione.

"Look's like you're out of luck." George whispered to Hermione. She stomped on his foot. George's eyes watered.

"Well, I asked Maggie about getting a job. I told her I could start as soon as possible. She said they opened at five a.m. I said I'll be there. She asked what I was doing later that night, and I explained I didn't have anywhere to stay. She felt bad and said She if I wanted, I could sleep at the bakery. Her parents owned the place, so it was alright."

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears. "My poor Ronnie, sleeping in unfamiliar bakeries!" She said, giving Ron a hug. Ron was a little creped out by all the people hugging him, but he was used to it.

"So, I slept at the bakery and started working there the next morning. Maggie was working there at the same time a lot. We had so much fun together. It was great. Then later that week, we had a late shift, and afterward she was going to meet some friends and asked if I wanted to come. So we went to a club, there are so many there in New York, and I meant her best friend Jim Morgan. I met a lot of people, but Jim and I really clicked. So the next day Maggie, Jim, and I hung out. Jim and I became best friends. Well, Jim found out that I was sleeping in the bakery he asked if I wanted to stay at his house. Jim's family's loaded, so I've been staying in the guest room since. The Morgan's are like my second family. Later that week I asked Maggie out, and we've been going strong ever since."

"Do you think we should tell him about us?" George whispered in Hermione's ear. She gave him a quizzical look, and then he added, "Oh wait, there's nothing to tell since we're over and the only feeling I get when you walk into a room is cold and sad, not much unlike a dementor." Hermione gave him a dirty look, then responded by saying, "Is that the same feeling you got when you hugged me earlier, lifting me off my feet and spinning me around?"

George looked shocked; he was not ready for a retort. "That was for the sole purpose of the happiness of Ron's return. And, you deserve a hug for finding him, I'll give you that. You deserve a thank you, no matter how much you repulse me."

"And why would I want a hug from you as a thank you?" Hermione argued.

"Oh, come on, Granger. I know you were just fighting the urge to kiss me." George said.

"The only urge I was fighting was to not throw up on you." Hermione replied smartly. George actually smiled, but did not say anything else.

Well, then I noticed as fall approached, I did had no education ahead of me." Ron began again. I had a small amount of money in front of me from working at the bakery, and the Morgan's refused to take the money I gave them, so I wasn't paying rent. I decided to enroll in Community College. I obviously couldn't afford the whole thing, but I wasn't submerged in piles of debt. Well, it took only a few weeks for my teachers to realize I was nothing short of brilliant." George, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Harry and Ginny laughed. They tried to hide it, but could not. Even Hermione couldn't help smiling. Yes, Ron was smart, but not 'nothing short of brilliant.'

"What, Ron can't pick up girls and can't be smart? Boy, either Ron's pathetic or I'm an overachiever.

Harry laughed again and said, "I'm sorry, R-, Ethan, er, mate, but you, er Ron was, er, is smart, but not nothing short of brilliant. That's more of Hermione's area."

Hermione blushed. "Stop it!" Mrs. Weasley commanded. "Ron has always been a very smart boy!"

"That's if you put him next to George." Ginny said, and they all laughed again, excluding George but including Hermione, who laughed rather harshly.

"Hey! I'm smart!" George said. "Smarter than Ron, if anything!"

"And yet, Ron got more O.W.L.s than you and Fred combined." Hermione said, and Ginny high-fived her.

"That was because I didn't bother to study! And yet, which one of us owns a joke shop, where the money just keeps on rolling in?" George retorted.

"All right, enough." Mr. Weasley said. "Continue, R-Ethan."

"Well, anyway, since I am brilliant, I was offered a full time scholarship to a real college, all expenses paid! And it's a great school at that! I'm off for the summer but I'll be going back for my sophomore year next fall! I got a new job that was more challenging and yet paid more money. I'm on my way to being a very successful business man."

"Very impressive." Said Percy.

"That's great, son." Mr. Weasley said.

"Congrats, buddy." Bill said.

"I'm sorry George. I was just kidding about you being stupid. You're actually very smart. And you own one heck of a good joke shop." Ginny said, hugging George.

"I know, I know." George said, still hugging Ginny and patting her on the head. "Do you have anything to say to me, Hermione?"

"Other than you have an abnormally large freckle on your nose, no." Hermione said flatly.


	6. Taking Notes

"Now, Ron, I mean, Ethan, what would you like us to call you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Ethan's fine, thank you." He said.

"I'll have to get used to that." She sighed. "What would you like me to make you for dinner? You always liked roast beef-

"Actually, I really like pizza." Ron informed her. "Or hamburgers." Typical American food, Hermione thought.

"Then pizza it is!" Mrs. Weasley said happily. "And tomorrow night it's hamburgers!"

"Awesome." Ron said.

Hermione noticed it was not only Ron's name and personality that had changed. As she had just witnessed, his taste buds must have changed too over the time he had spent in America, and his speech. Although he still had his British accent, Hermione was hearing more American terms such as 'Awesome!' and 'Sweet!' instead of his classic British ones he usually used like 'Wicked!' and 'Brilliant!' And instead of calling people 'mate', he used the word 'dude.'

Dinner was a fun affair. Everyone was so happy and lighthearted at Ron's return. George didn't even hurl one insult at Hermione. Ron had so many stories to tell about the muggle world. They didn't interest Hermione or Harry very much, but the Weasleys 'oohed and 'ahhhed'. What did interest her were the stories of Ethan and his friends. She couldn't help feeling jealous every time she heard Maggie's name.

George told Ron a hilarious joke which made them rolling on the ground laughing. "Oh, that's rich!" Ron shouted. "Wait, what's your number? We've got to keep in contact!"

"Number?" George asked, still in a laughing frenzy.

"Yeah. Number. Digits. Whatever you want to call them." Ron said . When George still looked confused, he said slowly, "You're cell phone number."

"Oh." George said, mildly surprised. "Wizards don't have phones!"

"Seriously?" Ron exclaimed. "Well if I take part in magical studies, I'm not separating with my phone! This phone is my life." Ron took his phone out of his pocket and showed George.

"Obscure…" He said.

"Oh, Wow! I got a lot of new messages! Mostly from Jim and Maggie, of course." Ron scrolled through them quickly. Oh, hey Jenny, I mean, Ginny, smile." He commanded, holding his phone up to her.

"What?" Ginny said nervously as if the phone was a weapon.

"Don't worry; I'm just taking a picture. Say cheese!" Ron explained. Ginny let out a sigh of relief before she smiled for the camera.

"What was that about?" She asked after the picture was captured.

"Oh, for my friend Jim." Ron replied simply. He opened picture mail and tagged the picture of Ginny, now writing a caption under it, 'Her name's Ginny. She's hot. Too bad she's my sister lol. She's all yours. I'll put in a good word, if you want.'

George looked over at what Ron was writing. "She's hot! Too bad she's my sister?!" He yelled in disbelief. "Okay, A, Ginny's not hot, and B, that's gross!"

"Ron, er, Ethan! I'm going to have to delete that picture! That's disgusting! I'm sorry but like it or not we're related!" Ginny said, appalled. Instead of being jealous, Harry was rolling on the floor, laughing. Hermione, on the other hand, had crossed her arms and was staring deliberately at her pizza.

"Don't worry, it's not for me. It's for my buddy Jim. He wants to meet with you."

"I already have a boyfriend." Ginny told him flatly.

"Oh. Okay. Who?" Ron asked.

"Me." Harry giggled, getting up from the floor.

Ron looked at each of them and then said, "Okay, I've never had brothers and sisters until now, but I think that Ron might have been a little mad and creped out that his best friend was dating his little sister, am I right?"

"You got used to it." Harry said, putting his arm around Ginny.

"Yeah, and it's not like you were jealous or anything because she's your SISTER." George said, and everyone laughed.

"You found Hermione quite appealing." Ginny said, and Ron checked Hermione out as if to find what he saw in her while she blushed furiously.

The Weasley family spent the weekend with Ron, but after that they went back to business as usual. The only difference was Hermione was shorting her work days as to spend time with Ron. It wasn't so much that he wanted to spend time with her (though she could safely say that she was the one he felt most comfortable around) it was more her wanting to hang out with him.

"Okay, Hermione, I've asked everyone in the family and Harry (Hermione was glad to finally learn he knew his name) their personalities, interests, our relationship, meaning how we get along, etc. and I've got some pretty good notes. While I'm here, I want to act as much like Ron Weasley as possible. But, I want to know things that they won't tell me. I dunno, something like 'Don't cross Percy on a Monday' or 'Bill likes it best when you talk about…' you get it?"

"Yes. I'd be happy to help." Hermione said.

"Oh, and I need to know about you. Now, I also asked George about you. He said you were selfish, rude, obnoxious, egotistical, pompous, an insufferable know-it-all and quote, 'Oh yeah, she's really ugly too. But you already knew that, I'm hoping.'

Ron looked at Hermione for a reaction. She was speechless. "Boy, he must really not like you for some reason. I don't know why… Well, that didn't sound like you to me, so I asked Harry. He said you were kind, smart, brave, and slightly obnoxious at times. But he said you're a really great and loyal friend."

"That's so sweet. About Harry, that is, not George." Ron laughed. Hermione also found it sweet that Ron did not believe George so he went to Harry for answers.

"Okay, but first I want to know about you." He said. " Well, I like books, I'm smart, I like doing schoolwork and papers, I work and the Ministry of Magic, my best friends are you and Harry,-

"Okay, I've got that down." Ron interrupted. "Now how is our relationship?" Hermione sat up and smiled wide. "I mean, like do we both like the same things, do we fight, how often are we together?"

"Oh." Hermione said, slightly crestfallen. "Hogwarts is a boarding school, so we hung out everyday there. Over the summer, you would invite me to your house. The little time we had together once we were out of school for good, you got a job at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"What's that?" Ron asked curiously.

"Fred and George made a joke shop. After Fred died in the Battle of Hogwarts, you went to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes as George's new partner."

"Cool!" Ron yelled. " I mean, about the joke shop, not Fred…"

"Well, I stayed at Hogwarts to get my N.E.W.T.S.," Ron looked confused and Hermione explained them. "Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. We corresponded through letters. I had just left school when we decided to go…out and you were attacked."

"Interesting. So I'll just write 'everyday'. Ron said, scribbling it on his notebook. "And our relationship?"

Hermione thought about this for a moment. "You're my best friend in the world. We fight sometimes. More than me and Harry and you and Harry combined. Probably because you say something insulting to me. But it really hurt me because it was coming from you. You see, after hanging out with you so much, I realized I really liked you. In a different way than I liked Harry. And it helped that you treated me in a more caring and compassionate way than Harry did. I had the idea that you liked me. We started dating in our seventh year, right after the Battle of Hogwarts. I had waited so many years for it to happen, and yet when we went on our first date you were kidnapped. The truth is, we're best friends, we sometimes fight, and…we're in love."

Ron stared at her. "Love's a strong word, Hermione." He said slowly.

"And it can definitely be used for our relationship. I realized after you were gone…I couldn't be with anyone else." She confessed, and immediately thought of what George said.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Ron was gawking at Hermione, his mouth hanging open. Hermione was staring intensely at Ron, fighting back the urge to kiss him. How could he be right in front of her, and yet not feel the heat between them?

"Well," Said Ron suddenly, "If there's one thing that will be different, it will be the fact that we've not in love." He said harshly. "Sorry, but I have a girlfriend. Anyway, wanna tell me more about my family?"

Hermione had to fight back the tears and put her game face on. Like it or not, Maggie Marriott, but Hermione Granger was going to steal her boyfriend. Or try, at least.


	7. Heart to Heart

Chapter 7

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked as she walked into the Burrow after work.

"You mean Ethan?" Ginny said who was kissing Harry before Hermione came in. "He's at the Ministry with Mum and Dad. They're doing a press thing for the _Daily Prophet_. They're also trying to investigate who put the memory charm on him. We're hoping if we can find the culprit, we can get it off, if Ethan's okay with it."

"Oh, I was just at the Ministry!" Hermione said, stomping her foot. "I could have seen him there."

"Look, Hermione, it's very nice that you want to hang out with him and all, but Ron's not Ron anymore." Harry said sadly. "You're in love with the wrong guy. Ron and Ethan are totally different. And he has a girlfriend that he seems to like a lot."

"But I can make him be the old Ron again!" Hermione argued.

"And he still has a girlfriend." George said, walking in the room.

"And what about you three?" Hermione said to Harry, Ginny, and George, the people who were at the house the most and probably Ron's closet friends, including Hermione. "You've done nothing once so ever to try to hang out with him.

"He's not the same." George said. "He's not as fun. And I can't make fun of him because he's not like a real brother."

"I liked Ron because he was carefree, immature, and funny." Harry confessed. "He thinks his parents are dead, so he's lost his since of happiness and had to man up and get mature. And because of having no parents, he's responsible, smart, and a workaholic. It's like a combination of me and you. We need someone different to complete our trio."

"I've definitely noticed he's not as fun as he used to be." Ginny said.

"But we can teach him!" Hermione pleaded. "C'mon, guys, can't you just put in a little more effort. Then he'll feel right at home."

"He still won't love you." George said flatly.

"I'll make him." Hermione snapped. "Now will you please help me?"

"If it means having Ron back, then it's worth it." Harry said.

"If it means not having to call him Ethan, I'm in." George said.

"I really do miss Ron." Ginny cried. "I'm in."

"Excellent." Hermione said.

After dinner Hermione was explaining to Ron the story of their adventure of getting the Sorcerer's stone when George walked in.

"Hey, Ethan. Oh, Granger, I thought you were a boggart!" George yelled, and to add to the charade, he pulled out his wand and yelled, "_Riddikulus!_ Oh no, nothing's happening, I guess you're just naturally ugly!"

"I guess you're just naturally stupid." Hermione replied lamely.

"Wait, what's a boggart?" Ron asked.

"It's the thing you're scared of the most." George explained. Ron laughed, but when he caught sight of Hermione he stopped.

"So, Ron, er, Ethan, you wanna play a game of Quidditch with me, Harry, and Ginny?" George asked casually.

"What Quidditch?" Ron questioned.

"A wizarding sport played on broomsticks. We'll teach it to you. It's really fun."

"Awesome! I'm in." Ron said. George started to walk out.

"Wait!" Ron called. "Hermione, wanna play?" Ron asked.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm not really good at Quidditch." Hermione told him.

"And I've never played." Ron told her. "C'mon, you're coming with." Ron said, grabbing her arm and sending goose bumps up it.

"No!" Hermione screamed, laughing.

"Yes!" Ron said happily, and although Hermione pretended to struggle, she was happily captured.

Harry and Ginny came into view. They were passing the Quaffle on broomsticks. George was yelling something to them from the ground.

"Sweet!" Ron yelled. "But I'm going to be really bad."

"Actually, you were on the Quidditch Team at Hogwarts." Hermione told him.

"Really?" He asked eyes wide.

"Yes. You played Keeper. I loved watching you play." Hermione confessed and quickly added, "Harry, Ginny, and George were on the team too. And your brothers Fred and Charlie. I guess it's a family thing. But I'm no good at it."

"You liked watching me play?" Ron asked, eyes sparkling. "I bet you were my little cheerleader or something." They both laughed.

"I was not!" Hermione retorted.

"Well, you're not going to be a cheerleader today, because I'm making you play." Ron commanded

"No! I'll be cheerleader instead!" Hermione wailed.

"No!" Ron said, grabbing her arm again. "George, we're going to need two brooms."

Harry and Ginny had landed on the ground.

"Aww, you brought her? Okay, well I'm not having Granger on my team. It's your punishment, Ethan." George complained loudly.

Hermione opened her moth to retort, but Ginny said, "Okay, how about me and George vs. Harry, Ethan, and Hermione? That way you two aren't on the same team, and the skill levels are close to even."

"Yeah, cause Hermione's no good." George moaned. "It's like having a third arm or something. And I taught her everything she knew. Remember when I taught you how to play Quidditch, Granger? Last year, when you still remembered who I was? George, not Ron."

"Enough!" Harry yelled, shielding Hermione from hitting George. "Let's play!"

After Harry had explained the rules to Ron, they kicked off. Ron absolutely loved it. He couldn't stop screaming. Surprisingly, he wasn't bad at all. It was just like he hadn't practiced in a while. He had been playing his whole life, and although he didn't remember in, he still had his skills. They all had so much fun playing. They all laughed and joked at Hermione's horrible Quidditch skills, and even George was laughing for fun, and not to be mean. All in all, it was a great time.

When they had landed on the ground about two hours later, Hermione had gone back up to the Burrow with Harry and Ginny and Ron found himself alone with George.

"Hey, George," Ron said nervously as they were walking back. "I was just wondering, I mean, I've noticed this the whole time I've been here, that you and Hermione don't get along. Actually, I think you hate each other. Especially you. But why?"

George looked at Ron and sighed. If Hermione wasn't going to tell him, then he would have to. "Hermione and I used to date." He confessed.

Ron gaped open mouthed at him. Then he laughed. "What? You and Hermione? That's not possible! I haven't known you two for long, but you don't seem compatible together! And I don't mean to sound pompous, but I thought she was in love with me!"

"That was the problem." George said flatly. "You see, a little over a year ago, our brother, my twin, Fred, died. It destroyed me. I'm still not the same. We were closer than brothers. Nobody was there to comfort me, as they were comforting themselves. A month later, we thought you died. Then I saw Hermione, hopeless and alone, and I decided to comfort her. We got along real well. We were always hanging out with each other. Eventually, our friendship turned romantic. It was quite nice for a while. But then, I noticed, she was always comparing me to you. And you were always the good one, and I was just second best. Eventually I couldn't take it. I let it out. I was tired of being a 'Ron replacement.' To my girlfriend, I always want to be the best I can be. I always want to be her number one, not her second choice. So, I yelled at her, and said some nasty things. And then, when she walked in that door with you, I was still mad at her. I started throwing insults, and she has back. And they've never stopped. And I'm not going to be the one to stop. She has to say she's sorry."

"Wow. George, I'm sorry."

"The truth is, Ron, I mean, Ethan, I told her the truth. She only loves you. She knows it. Nobody can love her the way you did. We had a pretty serious and strong relationship going, but yet it fell apart because I wasn't you. You're the only one out there for her. And she's the only one out there for Ron. But you're not Ron anymore. You're different. You're Ethan. But she still sees you as Ron. And she still loves you. And she wants you back."

"Whoa." Ron said quietly. "This is horrible. She doesn't look at other guys because she wants me, but yet I don't want her! And I have a girlfriend! I feel guilty!"

"Well then ask her out." George said automatically, and then was shocked at his own words. Was he feeling sorry for Hermione? Did he really want to help her?

"I can't! I have a girlfriend! And I don't want to! Why don't you just take her back?" Ron shouted, and they both laughed at the idea of George and Hermione getting back together.

"C'mon, don't you have a little bit of feelings for her?" George asked, and sighed. If he was secretly going to help Hermione, then he might just go all the way.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! Ron Weasley might have had feelings for her, but not me!" Ron yelled.

"I saw you look at her a few times more than needed on the Quidditch pitch, and laughing a little too much at her Quidditch skills."

Ron stopped dead in his tracks.

"Haven't you gotten used to hanging out with her everyday? And she's always the one you're talking to, she seems like you're best friend here."

Ron was silent, and then said slowly, "Ron and Hermione were friends. Ethan and Hermione are friends. Nothing's different."


	8. Jelly Legs Jinx

Hermione was going upstairs. While she was on the second floor, she saw George was already there. He had pathetically decided to put his foot out to trip her as she walked. Well, if he was going to play dirty she was going to play dirty back. As soon as she got close to him, instead of her tripping over his foot, she sent him the jelly-legs jinx. George was not expecting this as all. He toppled forward. He tried to stand up, but could not. Hermione was laughing harshly. George was swearing. He was now clinging on to her legs to try to stand up. Then Hermione looked at his face. He looked sad, but at the same time horribly angry. She became conscious of how evil her laugh sounded. She looked down, and realized it was a pathetic sight. George was still trying to get up, but could not. He was still clinging to her legs, and bringing her down. This wasn't right. She would use the jelly-legs jinx on Slytherins, not her ex-boyfriend.

"_Un-jellify_!" She said, pointing her wand at him. George legs went back to normal at once. Hermione held out a hand and helped him up.

"What was that for?" George asked. "Why did you undo the spell?"

"What are we doing, George? We used to be best friends; we used to spend every moment together." She told him. "And now, all we do is fight and insult each other, and I must say, you're pretty good at it. Those insults could beat half the Slytherins'."

"That's because half the Slytherins don't have brains." George said, and they laughed.

"I've really missed you, George." Hermione confessed.

"I've missed you, too, Hermione." George said.

"I missed being called that by you. It's always, 'Granger' or 'boggart' or something." They laughed again, and Hermione went on, "Look, George, I'm really, really sorry. I must not have noticed it, but I must have been putting you down. I understand completely why that made you mad. It's just my life is not complete without Ron."

"I know that, and I told Ron that. I told him he should ask you out." George told her.

"You did!" Hermione said, hugging him. "That's so sweet! And it was even when you were still mad at me!"

"Of course, he said he has a girlfriend…"

"I'll work on that." Hermione said.

"We'll work on that." George said. "I'm sorry I've been insulting you so much, and I want to help. And I want to find who put the memory charm on him and get him back to normal."

"Thanks, George. Oh, too be clear, you have no thoughts about getting back together, right?" Hermione confirmed.

"Actually, I already have a girlfriend." George said with a mischievous smile.

Hermione slapped him playfully. "Who?"

"Angelina Johnson." George said simply.

"What? When did this happen?" Hermione screamed.

"Well, while you were on vacation, Angelina came by the shop a few times. I held off asking her out, with trouble, until you came back. I had to make sure it was over, and as soon as I saw you, even before I knew Ron was there, I knew it was over, threw some insults and you and asked her out the next day." George said happily.

"Wow." Hermione said slowly.

"It's going really well." George said with a smile.

"Well I'm happy for you." Hermione said, and hugged him. It was nice to have George back. All of a sudden, their friendship moment was ruined by the sound and flash of Ron's camera phone. Hermione and George looked at him and frowned.

"What's this?" Ron screamed in a sing-song voice. "Hermione Granger and George Weasley actually hugging! Has the world gone to an end!? Where are the insults! Is it possible that you two are getting back together?!"

"Come off it, Ethan, I have a girlfriend." George said, laughing.

"Since when! Boy, first I find out you two used to date, and now I find out you already have a new girlfriend! Tell me, is there something else I need to know? Is Ginny engaged or something?" Ron asked.

"Since the day after you came here." George said. "And, just so you're up with the news, I and Hermione have realized we've been stupid, and are friends again. Now, delete that picture, Ethan, or Angelina will kill me."

* * *

Over the time Ron had been at the Burrow, Hermione had noticed that there had been slight changes in Ethan's personality, but she knew his workaholic ness had not left him as he asked him parents for a job the next morning.

"I want to try out a wizarding job!" He told them, and Hermione could see the excitement in his eyes.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged nervous glances. But it was George who spoke up. "Tell you what, Ethan. You know how I told you I own a joke shop? Well, after Fred died, you became my new partner. Why don't you come to work with me today?"

Ron was ecstatic, and after putting on his first pair of robes (which happened to be magenta, as they were the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes uniform) he and George set off.

Hermione set off to work that day, and her mine raced with thoughts of Ron. How was he doing at the joke shop? As she walked into the Burrow, she saw Ron once or twice. George was not home. Ron was looking quite dismal, and Hermione decided against asking how his day went for now. Once George had gotten home, she would question him instead.

"How was he?" Hermione asked timidly as George walked into the house.

"Over a year ago, Ron Weasley was my new partner. He was well up for the job and better at it than I expected. Ethan Flanagan is less than a partner. He's more like those new inept interns you get for free. If I wasn't his brother, and if it weren't for the fact he doesn't remember magic so he'll get no other job if he stays with us, I'd fire him." George replied glumly.

"He wasn't that bad, was he?" Hermione pleaded.

"I was scheduled to go to lunch with Angelina, she showed up at the shop and I had to cancel to fix Ron's disasters. Does that sum it up for you?"

"Oh, George, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, you have to make scarifies for family in times of need. Angelina was a little bummed out, but she understood completely."

Later that night, Ron sat down next to her on the couch, where she was curled up with a book.

"What'cha reading?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, just re-reading _Hogwarts, a History_ for about the fortieth time." She said vaguely.

"So from what I've learned and heard, you're like super smart, right?"

"I guess some people would say that." Hermione sighed, trying to sound modest.

"Well, I have a challenge for you." Ron said, trying to contain his excitement.

"Shoot." Hermione commanded.

"I want to learn magic." He proclaimed.

Hermione didn't know what to say. "Wow, er, that's, that's a pretty big proposition. I took seven years of magical studies, Ethan. You can't expect to learn it in a couple of days."

"I've talked in out with my 'mum and dad' and they told me to stay as long as I want. I told Jim and Maggie I'll be staying longer than expected. That's also why I needed the job. I still have to get money while I'm away. And I decided to get a wizarding one, to expand my horizons. But I realized I'm just slow, blundering, and terrible compared to George and the other employees in the shop without magic. I want to learn. It seems fascinating."

"I don't know, Ethan. If you wanted to learn the skill someone your age should know, they'd be way past your level. But if you wanted to learn something you're level, you'd be learning stuff for eleven year olds, and you're nineteen."

Ron looked slightly crestfallen before saying, "C'mon, I've been to school. Half the stuff you're never going to use again. Can you just teach me the basics, and we'll go from there?"

Hermione looked into his pleading eyes. It wasn't like she wasn't smart enough…. and there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for Ron…and they'd be spending a lot more time together…and he had decided to stay longer, was that a sign that he wanted to stay with her?

"First you need a wand." Hermione said, smiling. Ron hugged her tightly.


	9. Trip Down Memory Lane

The next day, when Hermione came home from the Burrow, she saw Ron proudly brandishing a new wand. It was exactly the same as his old one, but completely new to him. It was funny, watching him as she relaxed for a while after work. He was like a young child with a new toy. It looked more like she was staring at eleven-year-old Ron than nineteen-year-old Ron. He was making sparks shoot out of his wand. It scared him at first, but he now found it amusing. He was muttering things under his breath, trying to make spells. He tried out 'abra cadabra'. _Oh, Ron, that's only for muggles_. Hermione thought, and laughed to herself. How naive of him. And how cute. He then wanted to make objects fly. He tried pointing his wand at them and muttering nonsense, but nothing worked. He did, however, manage to make a vase explode. Hermione, laughing silently behind her book, was about to fix it when George came by.

"_Reparo!_" He said calmly, then turned to Ron and said, "What did you do to explode that?"

"I was trying to make it fly." Ron said sadly, "Like you did in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"Well, you're just going to need some practice." George said, and then saw that mischievous gleam in his eyes that Hermione knew could only meant trouble and said, "But, I can teach you how to make it turn yellow."

_Wait a second, this sounded familiar…_Hermione thought.

"Really?" Said Ron, and his glum face lit up with excitement.

"Okay, just repeat after me. _Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat vase yellow_!"

_Oh, very clever, George ._Hermione thought. _Ron may have fallen for this when he was eleven, but not nineteen.._

Well, Hermione was wrong. He didn't even look mildly surprised at the spell, and quickly repeated the words. Hermione was sad to know the first spell that he was learning was a fraud, but was laughing too much to go stop him.

"Now, just wave you're wand like this, thata boy, and say the spell at the same time." George commanded.

Ron cleared his throat loudly before saying, _"Sunshine daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat vase yellow!"_ Obviously, nothing happened, and Ron waved his wand madly nearly poking George in the eye. He didn't notice, as he had started to laugh. Actually, that was an understatement; he was rolling on the floor.

Hermione, hiding her giggles, now knew enough was enough as she saw Ron's devastated face. "Oh, _honestly_." She sighed, picking George off from the floor.

"He's nineteen years old!" Hermione scolded at him. "He's excited about magic and you're trying to make a fool of him!"

"I just wanted to see if it would work again!" George yelled indignantly. Ron had finally caught on and was watching the two argue. "You know, I gave that spell to him eight years ago when he was eleven? Told him it would turn his rat yellow! He believed me, and he believed me again, eight years later! Oh, this is the best thing I've seen all day!"

"That's only because he's just been exposed to magic!" Hermione yelled. "C'mon, Ethan, I'm going to teach you some real spells, and some you can use against your dear brother!"

"Cool!" Ron said happily, and followed her up to a more enclosed area, his room, and they could still hear the echoes of George's laughter behind them.

"So, just making things clear, that spell wasn't real?" Ron asked, closing the door behind him.

"No. Spells aren't rhymes. They're more like a word or two." Hermione explained.

"Oh. Good to know." Ron said casually, sitting on his bed. Hermione sat next to him.

"You know, I saw you try to cast that fake spell on your rat, eight years ago." Hermione told him. Ron looked up, alert and ready to listen. "It was the first time I saw you. I became very interested in how you were going to perform magic. Well, obviously it didn't work. And sadly, I was kind of rude about it, now that I look back."

"Was it love at first sight?" Ron asked jokingly.

"No." Hermione said confidently, and then changed the subject. "You may not have been able to turn that rat or vase yellow, but, if you wish to continue in magical studies later on, you'll be able to change your hair different colors."

"Really?" Ron asked, excited.

"Oh, yes. I remember we learned it in our sixth year…Instead of turning your eyebrow yellow; you somehow conjured a thick mustache. But, I was mad at you, so I laughed pretty harshly."

Ron laughed at his own stupidity before asking, "Why were you mad at me?"

"I was extremely jealous. I really thought that we might finally get together. I had even asked you to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party, and we were planning to go together. But then, you got a new girlfriend, Lavender Brown."

"Oh, boy, I'm sorry about that." Ron said, though he didn't remember it.

"Yes, well, I was very angry, so I attacked some birds on you." Hermione said with a twisted smile. It all sounded very funny now.

Ron, not remembering all the gashes he had on his arms, or the emotional pain he had felt, laughed before saying, "Oh, man! You've got nerve! That was awesome!"

Hermione laughed and Ron said, "And I assumed we made up?"

"After you were poisoned, I learned I couldn't stay mad at you because I might loose you. We became friends again, and you broke it off with Lavender. You never really liked her, and I'm not just saying that." Hermione confessed. "Now, about those spells you want to learn! Here's something simple. It's like making objects fly, which I know you were trying to do. This is levitating. Actually, we were partnered together to work on it in our first year."

"Oh, so it's not only about learning spells; it's kind of a trip down memory lane, isn't it?" Ron joked. "So on the list of things like 'our song' and 'our hangout' we'd have 'our spell' which is called…"

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." Hermione told him. "And, actually, it's not a very good trip down memory lane for us."

"Oh, what happened?" Ron asked.

"Well, in the beginning of our first year. I did like you. You kind of repulsed me. But at the same time you fascinated me. I would follow you around and tell you off for doing things. And you, well, you hated me. You thought I was one of the most annoying people on the planet. I was partnered with you in Charms class, and we were working on _Wingardium Leviosa_. I was being rather bossy, and you didn't like it one bit. Afterward, you were insulting me in front of all the boys. I heard, and started crying in the girls' bathroom. "

"What? But I thought I was in love with you!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, no. And believe me, you wouldn't have liked me. I was even uglier than I am now, if you can imagine."

"You're not ugly." Ron told her, giving her a friendly slap.

"That's exactly what you used to say to me…" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"And obviously I meant it then too, because I loved you!" Ron said, making a fair point.

"Well, I'm not as pretty as Maggie." Hermione complained, unable to keep herself from letting it slip.

"Well, that's not a fair comparison. Maggie is drop dead gorgeous. She makes everyone next to her look average." Ron said.

"Oh, so Maggie's drop dead gorgeous and I'm just average?" Hermione asked.

"No, Maggie's got supermodel good looks that anyone would envy. But I mean, looks aren't everything. I mean, if Maggie was mad at me, she'd probably give me a plate of cookies or something and tell me to think it over. You on the other had, would attack birds on me. That's way cooler. And, Hermione, I, I think you're beautiful."

It was just then that Hermione realized that they were standing so close, that their arms were brushing. It was just then she could finally feel the heat coming from her cheeks. It was just then when she realized she couldn't resist Ron much longer, Ethan or not, because now it seemed they were becoming the same, and that she couldn't play the part of the best friend, pretending there was nothing between them, when her heart yearned longingly for him. It was then she realized she was leaning in to him, and surprisingly he was leaning in towards her. Their lips stood inches away from each other, her hand ready to play in his gorgeous, sweet-smelling, soft, red hair, when all of a sudden, the door burst open, and Ron and Hermione jumped apart. Ginny stood there, looking nervous and shocked as she knew she was interrupting something.

"Oh, er, guys, Mum says it's time for dinner. Sorry I intruded. But carry on to with what you were doing. Take you're time. Dinner can be heated up." She said hastily, and then closed the door behind her.

Okay, so Ginny ruined the perfect fairy-tale kiss. But every kiss with Ron was a fairy tale to her. It was not big deal. Hermione leaned in again, lips puckered, but realized Ron wasn't. He gave her one last look of shock and horror before walking out the door after Ginny.


	10. Granger Danger

ok, the chapter title was taken from a very potter musical. it one of the song names. it's on youtube. If you haven't seen it, watch it.

Chapter 10

Ron ran out the door, thoughts running through his head so fast he thought his brain would explode. Had Ginny not opened the door, he would have kissed Hermione. _I have a girlfriend!_ He thought. There was a battle raging inside his head. He didn't even notice he was on the first floor until Harry waved him down. Ron gave a quick wave back, and ran towards the door. He needed to take a walk. Before he left he saw Harry looking around in confusion, and Ginny motioning him and George closer, no doubt tell them the recent events she had interrupted.

_It's just because Ron loved her, that's why I have feelings for her_. He told himself. _It's natural for me to feel this way._ But he wasn't Ron, was he? Yes, he may have been born Ron Weasley, but from what he knew he was Ethan Flanagan. But now, he knew his true identity. And was there really a difference between them anymore? He had a loving family that he was living with, so he didn't have to be responsible and mature. He had more time to play games, crack jokes, and hang out with his new (but technically old) friends, mainly Hermione. He wasn't so much of a workaholic, because his parents had income that they were spending on him, and since he was on 'vacation', he didn't need to work. His job at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes wasn't that special anyway, as all he did was assist George because he didn't know magic. There was another thing that made him closer to Ron; he wanted to learn magic. This showed that he was a muggle no more. He wanted to be a wizard like Ron. So what was left in him that remained Ethan? If the Weasleys' had found the culprit who put the memory charm on him, what would he choose to do? He could choose to go back to Ron Weasley, and be a full wizard who remembered his powers, be totally in love with Hermione Granger, be best friends with Harry Potter, get along even better with his family, be partners with George and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and remember those fun times at Hogwarts Hermione had told him so much about. If he chose not to, he would still remember his family and his old friends, but their relationships would never be the same. He would probably never be a full wizard, or at least not as powerful and skilled as Ron had been. And what would he be holding back for anyway? A girlfriend he wasn't sure about, a best friend who he now realized was extremely rude and just liked to party, a college scholarship, and the promise to be a successful business man?

Now was not the time to think about that, though. It was time to think about his feelings for Hermione and Maggie. Maggie was the first girl he had dated, as far as he could remember. As soon as he walked into the bakery, he thought she was cute. And she started talking to him. Then he liked her. Maybe it would be a one time thing, he had thought. No, she was generous and let him stay at the bakery. He got a job there. They sometimes worked together. Then Ethan had a feeling she scheduled them together. He remembered the first time he asked her out. He wanted to do that since the day he met her. He had lots of fun with Maggie. She was pretty, sweet, happy, funny, sociable, and being with her meant having a great time. But there was something different about Hermione. She had always been there for him the whole time he was at the Burrow. He was her best friend here, and it was weird for him to be seen without her. That was kind of the same for Ron and Hermione, so it was not big deal. But it was, because the whole time Ron and Hermione had secret feelings for each other. Ethan already knew that Hermione was totally in love with him. He knew that she had been trying to make him more Ronish, and she was successful. Hermione was already crazy about him; the only problem was he didn't know if he was crazy for her. He remembered the first time he felt the slight chance he might have feelings for her. It was the day they were having their Quidditch match with Harry, Ginny, and George. He remembered pulling her arm to the Quidditch pitch. He remembered laughing too loud at her Quidditch skills, and trying to give her tips. He remembered staring at her a few times more than needed. George had been right about that. And he had been right about him having some feelings for Hermione. George made him feel guilty, making Ron know that the only man out there for Hermione was Ron. Did that mean that deep down; the only girl right for him was Hermione? With Hermione, he was feeling things he had never felt before. Maybe it was because she was different than Maggie. She was pretty, smart, loyal, funny, caring, kind and a great friend. Or maybe, he had different feelings for because it was love. He liked Maggie very much, but he had never told her he loved her. Was the feeling every time he looked at Hermione, every time she spoke to him, every time she got close to him, love? Either way, it meant danger. Because he finally realized he was falling in love with Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione walked downstairs twenty minutes after dinner had started, her eyes still wet. Harry went up and hugged her.

"Ginny told us what happened." He whispered.

"Hermione, I am so, so, so sorry." Ginny pleaded.

"It's not your fault." Hermione sniffled. "If he really wanted to kiss me, then he would've when you left."

"That's not true." George said confidently. "Remember the first time we kissed? Afterward, you were scared and ran off. You were scared because you thought you were cheating on Ron, and scared that you had feelings for someone else other than him. That's probably how Ron's feeling. Had Ginny not come in, it's likely you would have kissed. But then Ron would walk out scared and confused, like he did now. He's scared that he could have feelings for someone other than Maggie."

Hermione, Harry and Ginny looked a George in disbelief. He had exactly summed it up. When they still didn't say anything for over a minute, Ginny's mouth hanging open slightly, Hermione sputtering nonsense as she tried to think of something to say, George added, "Yeah, I can be deep."


	11. Dress For Success

Hermione now realized that George had every right to be mad at her when she avoided him after the first time they kissed. Ron had avoided Hermione all day. Every time she saw him, which wasn't much, and that was weird itself as he was always around her, she would open her mouth to say something and he would dart past her. At dinner, she considered it a person insult as Ron chose to sit next to Harry instead of her.

"Whoa, déjà vu, don't you think?" George whispered to Hermione as she sulked into the seat next to him. "Just like our first kiss. You completely ignored me. How does it feel to be on the other end?"

"Horrible." Hermione grumbled. "I'm so sorry I put you through it."

"Yeah, and those seats are usually like reserved for you two. I can't remember a meal when you didn't sit together in those two spots." George said pointing at the chairs across from them.

"I know, I know." Hermione said glumly.

"He'll come around." George assured her.

"One can only hope." She sighed.

The next day started out just as bad as the previous. Hermione remembered she had only avoided George until dinner time of the first day. The time seemed to go on forever, not speaking to Ron. She decided she would take a better outlook on it, and make him want her. Again, Ron sat next to Harry, and again, Hermione sat next to George. Instead of staring Ron down with great intensity like the night before, saying nothing but replying to the words of reassurance George had given her, today Hermione decided to have fun. She was laughing and joking with everyone, and when she would tell a joke, she noticed Ron couldn't help laughing. Although she and Ron didn't talk too each other, it still was a better dinner than before.

Later, she was walking up the stairs as Ron was walking down. Although her heat skipped a beat as she saw him, and she was losing air as he seemed to take all the oxygen from the room, she decided she too could play the ignorant game. She gave him the cold shoulder, and didn't even open her mouth to say anything (not that he would listen). They walked past each other, not saying a word, and Hermione didn't even glance at him.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron called nervously, and she turned on the spot. "I remembered you never got around to teaching me that spell."

Hermione smiled at him for a moment, then frowned. "Are you sure you want to learn it, or are you going to ignore me afterward?"

Ron walked towards her, one step on the stairs above her. "Look, I can't give you a good explanation of why I've been ignoring you right here, but I'm really sorry. How about we talk about it over dinner tomorrow night?"

Hermione's face lit up with excitement. "I mean, just as friends…" He added hastily. "I recall, the night I was attacked we were out to dinner, am I right?"

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"Well then, it looks like I owe you one. How about we go to exactly the same place that we went to a year ago, we have to finish that dinner, whether I'm Ethan or not."

"I don't know, I mean I'm all for it, but only if you want…its pretty fancy, expensive, and romantic, a little much for just friends." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"It's the least I can do after being so mean to you. And we need to finish that dinner after it was horribly interrupted." He said with a wink.

* * *

As she always seemed to do whenever she went on elegant dates, Hermione waltzed down the stairs in her long and flowy dress robes, this time gold with a purple stash around the waist. The gold color matched nicely with her brown hair, straight, sleek, and shiny for the occasion. Her makeup was perfectly done, and a smile wide across her face. She looked down at Ron. He was staring at her, blinking rapidly, his jaw lolling open. He looked so great, but as she looked at his outfit, she smiled no more. He was wearing those same horrid dress robes that he had to the Yule Ball.

"Wow…" Ron whispered. "You look, you look unbelievable. Words can not describe how beautiful you look. Just…wow."

Hermione blushed furiously. "Thank you." She stammered.

"I wish I could say the same about myself." Ron said, staring at his horrible robes. "But, if this is what you wizards wear." Hermione crinkled her nose as she got a whiff of the musty smell coming from his robes.

"Look at her face!" George whispered behind the couch to Harry and Ginny. "She's disgusted! Probably smelled the robes…they've been in the basement for who knows how long…."

"Look at his!" Ginny exclaimed. "He looks really happy with her."

"He's checking her out, all right." Harry agreed. "I've seen that look on Ron's face only when he's looking at Hermione."

"Well who wouldn't be?" George asked loudly. "She looks amazing!"

"Well, yes, wizards do wear dress robes, but they don't usually look like _that_." Hermione said to Ron, looking sideways at the couch.

"That's what George said wizards wear." Ron said, confused.

George, Ginny, and Harry had to stifle their snickers.

"Of course." Hermione grumbled. "Alright you three, get out of there." She commanded loudly.

"And what if we don't?" George said, hiding his voice with a mock high pitched one.

"_Levicorprus!_" Hermione shouted, pointed her wand the bits of red hair sticking out from behind the couch.

"AHHHHHH!" George screamed as he was lifted into the air. Ron, Harry, and Ginny roared with laugher. Hermione flashed a smug smile before setting George down.

"Where are his real dress robes?" Hermione asked as George joined in on the laughing.

"Yeah, I look like an idiot!" Ron said, examining himself.

"I got them right here. Relax." Harry said, still laughing.

"These aren't so bad." Ron said lightly.

"Now I understand George being behind this, but you two?"

"I had to get back at everything Ron's done to me. Sorry you don't deserve this, Ethan, as you don't remember anything." Ginny said, snapping a picture of Ron in the horrid dress robes.

"I just thought it was funny." Harry said causally, giving George a high-five.

Ron went into the bathroom, and came out two minutes later in the nice dress robes. _Now he looked perfect._ Hermione thought.

"Oh, I need a picture of you two together!" Ginny squealed as Hermione stared at Ron, smiling.

"Come on, Ginny, it's just two friends going out for dinner." Ron said, trying to take the camera.

"If it's just friends, why weren't we invited?" George said smartly.

"Fair point, George. But you, Ginny, and I can go out to the Three Broomsticks." Harry said. "Where are you guys going, anyway?"

"Well, I don't remember being there, but that place me and Hermione went before I was attacked. 'Love Potion', as I recall."

"Ooooh, fancy." George cooed. "Especially for friends."

Ginny knew it was an awkward position as Hermione stared at Ron hopefully and he shuffled his feet, looking at the floor.

"Well, I still need those pictures!" She said.

"No, you don't." Hermione said.

"If there's anything I've learned from recent events, it's that I have to make memories last." Ginny said.

"Fair point, little sis, now get together, love birds, I mean… buddies." George said grabbing Ron and Hermione.

It was with a relaxed ease that Ron put his arm around Hermione's waist comfortably and they both smiled for the camera.

"There you go." Harry urged.

"Now, we've held you long enough, why don't you two get going or you'll miss you're reservation!" Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, I reserved it using Owl Post for the first time!" Ron said proudly.

"Good job!" Hermione said. "You ready?" She said extending out her arm to him.

"Yeah." He said, staring into Hermione's eyes before taking her hand.


	12. Love Potion

Ron and Hermione's hands lingered together for a moment before Ron let go as they apperated in front of the restaurant.

"Whoa…" He whispered, staring at it. "No wonder we were being teased for going on a date! This place is romantic looking! And very fancy!"

"Maybe we should've taken that offer to the Three Broomsticks, eh?" Hermione joked.

"No. You deserve this." Ron said confidently. He led the way into the restaurant.

"Name?" The hostess said vaguely.

"Flanagan, for two." Ron told her.

She looked up at him. "Wait, you're that Weasley boy who was attacked here last year and lost your memory!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah…I guess." He said sheepishly.

"Well, dinner's on the house for you!" She commanded.

"Cool." Ron said, smiling at Hermione.

"How about I give you a table outside?" She said, grabbing two menus.

"Even better." Ron said. They followed the hostess out the door, past the spot where they sat the last time, which meant passing the large window where she saw Ron being attacked, out the door and onto a deck.

"It's gorgeous!" Hermione sighed.

And so it was. You could walk off the deck, and there was a magnificent garden. Butterflies were flying around. There was a fountain in the middle of the garden. Lights floated in the air, brightening up the starry sky. There was also a dance floor, and music was playing softly, with a few couples swinging to the beat.

"I'm glad you like it." The hostess said, smiling, showing them their table. "You're waiter will be with you shortly."

Ron and Hermione scanned the menus, figuring out what they wanted to order. Obviously, they had special treatment at this place, given the free dinner, great spot, and how it seemed that as soon as they were ready to order, the waiter was at their side.

"Boy, Ron must be a really romantic, this place is great." He said.

"I know." Hermione replied.

There was a minute of silence, Ron stared at Hermione as she looked around, drinking in the scene, and as Ron looked down, and Hermione took a peak at him.

"You wanna dance?" He blurted out, standing up and extending his hand.

Hermione looked at him and smiled. "Sure." She said, enclosing her hand with his.

Ron led her too the dance floor. The songs were all romantic, soft, and slow, not meant for friends trying to be silly. Ron put one arm on Hermione's waist, the other held her hand. One of Hermione's hands's held Ron's, the other rested on his shoulder. It was like a perfect waltz.

Surprisingly, he was an extremely good dancer. He put her in a dip, spun her around, and lifted her up. The whole time they laughed, smiled, talked, and gazed into one another's eyes. Finally, Hermione decided to bring up what they came here for.

"Okay, don't think that your good looks and great dance moves can get you past talking about why you ignored me, Weasley, or, Flanagan." She said.

Ron sighed. "I guess you're right. I may not be able to give you a good explanation, but you deserve one all the same." He took a deep breath, and let it all out.

"It's just, I can't deny that we were about to kiss, and I was scared. I mean, I have a girlfriend. I don't do that." _Boy, George was right!_ Hermione thought. "What I can tell you is I tried to ignore you, to get these feelings that I may or may not have, that I may or may not be confessing right now, out of my head. But I realized it was the hardest thing I've had to do. Life without you is well…it's horrible. There's pretty much no point in me being here without you. Jokes aren't funny. Food has no taste. Magic isn't exciting. You've been here for me this whole time, and I've taken you for granted. I've been selfish. I know you love me, and I go on and on about this amazingly beautiful girlfriend I have. I've meddled with you're heart by giving you signs I didn't mean to send, and then ditched you as I was about to kiss you. And now as I say this out loud to you, staring into you're beautiful eyes, looking down upon you're gorgeous face, dancing with you, while you're here in my arms, I realize there's no other way to put it. I'm in love with you." Hermione stared at him for a split second before locking lips with Ron. Her arms were around his neck, slowly creping up to play with his hair. One of Ron's hands's rested in Hermione's hair, the other on her back. He was feeling things he had never felt before; this kiss was truly magical; he never wanted in to end. He had lifted Hermione off her feet, and spun her around.

"It's really happening, isn't it?" Hermione whispered in his ear. "You're not going to leave me, are you?"

"I will never leave you again." Ron whispered, holding her tight.

"What about Maggie?" Hermione said, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"I'm going to have to tell her it's over. I want to do it in person though." He said, gingerly wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"You really are almost the same person now." Hermione said fairly.

"How do you figure?" Ron asked.

"Because I know now that I'm in love with you, the real you, who is Ron, mostly. I'm not in love with just a memory." She confessed, and started kissing him fiercely.

"You know the first time I liked you was when we had our Quidditch game with George, Ginny, and Harry?" Ron said casually as they started dancing again, the smiles never leaving their faces. "And the first time I knew I loved you was when you tried to teach me that spell. Which reminds me, we never actually got around to that." He said, and they laughed.

"We'll have lots of time for that." Hermione said, and kissed him.

"Well?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Well what?" Hermione laughed.

"When did you first like _me_?"

"The first time I liked you was when you tried a spell to have Draco Malfoy eat slugs because he called me a mudblood, but the curse rebounded and you barfed up slugs instead." Hermione told him. "And I fell in love with you when I saw you at the Yule Ball, because even though I went with Viktor Krum, I realized that I couldn't have a good time unless you were my date."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot I can't remember those things." Ron laughed. "Not that I have any idea who Malfoy or Krum are, and what a mudblood is."

"Oh, Ethan." Hermione laughed.

"You can call me Ron, if you'd like." He suggested. Hermione kissed him so fiercely that Ron again picked her up on her feet and spun her around.

"Boy, sis, do we have bad timing!" A familiar voice yelled, and Ron dropped Hermione as they turned around, hand in hand.

To Hermione and Ron's displeasure, George, Ginny, and Harry were standing before them. They looked very tatty and out of place in their regular robes over their jeans and t-shirts, instead of the elegant dress robes Ron, Hermione, and everyone else and the restaurant were sporting.

"What are you doing here?" Ron and Hermione screamed in unison.

"Well, we had something very important to tell you, but we think we can wait." Ginny said with a mischievous smile.

"No. I think he needs to know now." Harry said.

"What is it?" Ron grumbled. "Can't it wait?"

"Well, I know we seem to be interrupting something very personal, but I think we need to sit down. How about your table?" George suggested.

"It's a table for two." Hermione said crossly, folding her arms.

"Hermione…" Harry pleaded.

"Oh, all right." She moaned, and led them to the table.

"Oh, our food's here!" Ron exclaimed once they reached it, and he and Hermione sat down.

"Don't mind if I do…" George said, extending his arm to Ron's food before he slapped it.

"Buy your own." Ron snapped. "But I don't think you can. I mean, I thought you guys would be kicked out giving your attire and the idea that you don't have a table."

"The hostess let us in." Ginny explained. "We said it would be quick, we just have to tell you something."

"Okay, make it snappy. As you may have noticed, Hermione and I were in the middle of something."

"Tonight, Mum and Dad were at the Ministry, doing another one of those 'memory meetings.'" Ginny started.

'Memory meetings' was the name the Weasleys had given to the meetings Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and sometimes Hermione went to. They were meetings with the Ministry, trying to find out who had attacked Ron. Sometimes they got kind of harsh, as they tested Ron to see if he remembered anything from his past life. He always looked sad and discouraged as he felt stupid because he did not know the answers to the questions. They questioned him on every little piece of his life. Hermione was questioned about how she found Ron, how he was attacked, and who she thought might be the culprit. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there just because they were Ron's parents.

"Well, you two weren't there as they knew you were doing something very important, and didn't want to be interrupted." Harry explained.

"They came back a little while ago, as we were walking out to go to the Three Broomsticks." George said. "And they stopped us, saying that they had something important to tell us, and for us to tell you."

"They found the culprit…" Ginny began.

"And it was Draco Malfoy." Harry said bitterly.


	13. Hellos and Goodbyes

"No! Malfoy?!" Hermione screamed.

"Yep. And Malfoy got help from Goyle." Harry said.

"Sorry, but who are Malfoy and Goyle?" Ron asked, confused.

"Draco Malfoy was our arch enemy at school. Goyle was one of his friends. He absolutely _hated _you, me, and Hermione." Harry explained.

"So, what does this mean?" Hermione asked.

"They found Malfoy." Ginny said. "His trial's tomorrow, and either way, he has to take the memory charm off Ethan, if he wants it to be taken off."

Ron's facial expression was hard to read.

"So, what do you want to do, Ron?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I-I dunno." Ron confessed.

"Oh, are we allowed to call you Ron again?" George asked cheerfully. "That's great, because I always hated the name Ethan…"

"It's too soon for you, George. Only Hermione can call me Ron." Ron snapped, and Hermione, Ginny, and Harry laughed.

This really changed everything. Yes, Hermione admitted that Ethan was more like Ron, but when he had the option to be the actual Ron, it was a different story, and Hermione realized they were different people. If it were up to her, Ethan Flanagan would be back to Ron Weasley in a heartbeat. But, she only wanted what was best for Ron. If he wanted to stay Ethan, then by all means he could stay Ethan. If he kept his promise, it seemed either way she would be together with him. She would just prefer Ron.

"C-can we finish our dinner, and you guys go back to the Burrow, and we'll talk about it when we get back?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Ginny said smiling, and she, Harry and George said goodbye before walking away, George stealing a piece of Hermione's food before doing so.

"Well…" Hermione said nervously.

"Now we've got ourselves in a pickle." Ron sighed, putting his face in his hands.

"Do you have any idea what you're going to do?" Hermione asked tentively.

"I dunno, I mean, I've been told that I'm a lot more like Ron than before, and even I've noticed change in myself. I had heard the family all say things like 'if we find the culprit we can take off his memory charm' but I never thought that they really would. And I never thought about my future. Either way, I'll keep in contact with my family. But if I go with Ron, I'm a wizard, and closer to my friends and family. But I won't be able to remember anything of this past year. If I'm Ethan, I've got my American friends, a college scholarship, and I'm a business man. But now I realize, I'm just happiest when I'm with you. And, I'm pretty sure you're happiest with me as Ron, am I correct?"

"Well, if you wanted me to be honest, yes." Hermione confessed.

"I just want to make you happy, so Ron I will be." Ron told her.

"But, Ethan, or Ron, if you really want to be Ethan, then go ahead! I don't want to hold you back! We can still be together!" Hermione protested.

"Either way, I have a great and successful life ahead of me. But I'll only be happy if you're completely happy. I want to be back to normal. I want to be Ron Weasley." He said seriously.

"If that's what you want…" Hermione began.

"You're all that I want." Ron whispered, and he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

The Weasley family was ecstatic to learn that Ron truly wanted to become Ron. They celebrated the whole night. The next day was Malfoy's trial. He made up excuses saying, "Imagine this. My father and aunt were Death Eaters. I was under a bad influence, and since Father was in prison, my aunt was dead, and my friend Crabbe was dead too, Goyle and I were feeling like giving revenge, and decided to break up Potter's little trio. And the best was to kill Weasley. He's Potter's best friend and Granger's lover. And he's got that big family that would be devastated too, including Potter's girlfriend. But, when it came time to kill him…I… I couldn't do it. So, we took him back to my Manor. He was held captive in my cellar for about three weeks. Goyle and I realized we couldn't keep him there forever, and we both didn't have the stomach to kill him, so our best bet was to put a strong memory charm on him and send him off to America where nobody could find him. It would've worked if Granger didn't find him." Whatever Malfoy said, it didn't matter, because he and Goyle were sent off to Azkaban. They would only go, however, as soon as Ron got his memory back. Before that happened, though, he wanted to say goodbye to Jim and Maggie.

_Guess where I am_ Ron texted to Jim and Maggie

_Where?_ Jim asked

_America_ He replied

Jim and Maggie showed up at the bakery in five minutes time, where they would be meeting Ron, who had brought along Hermione.

"Ethan!" Maggie squealed, running at him. She, not knowing Ron was about to dump her, starting kissing Ron. Hermione noticed smugly that Ron was not kissing back.

"I've missed you so much!" She cried. "You have to tell me all about England, and you're family, and…

"It's great to have you back, man…" Jim said, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, but, the thing is, I'm not coming back." Ron told them, and they both stared at him.

"W-what do you mean, Ethan?" Maggie asked, confused.

"Well, they found the culprit who attacked me. And…well, I'm going to get my memory back."

"How's that possible?" Jim asked.

"Umm, well, in England, they have this operation I can get to have my memory back." Ron said smoothly, hiding the fact that it would be by magic. "And I'm going to do it."

"But, Ethan," Maggie started, tears sparkling in her eyes, "What will happen to us?"

"I won't remember you, because Ron Weasley didn't know you."

"But Ethan, we can make it work. You can learn to know me again! I don't care!" Maggie protested.

"I'm sorry Maggie, but I've learned that Ron and Ethan are completely different people. You love Ethan, not Ron."

"But isn't our relationship worth learning to love again? Or even worth not using the operation, so we can be together?" Maggie asked, the tears finally falling down her face. Hermione felt bad for her. It was almost like she had been in the same situation. Jim was just staring at Ron.

"Over the time I spent at the Burrow, I mean, my parents' house, I _changed_, Maggie. I've turned more into Ron than I am Ethan. And the truth is I'm in love with someone else." Ron confessed, with a half glance at Hermione. Jim looked knowingly at her.

"Who?" Maggie asked.

"Hermione." Ron said simply. "When I was Ron, we were best friends and in love. I guess, as I became more 'Ronish', my feelings for Hermione grew, just like Ron's had over the years."

"S-so, there's no possible way we can stay together?" Maggie stuttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, Maggie, it just did." Ron began. I didn't go to England hoping to pick up chicks. It's just, being around her all the time, I just got used to Hermione. To me, staying away from Hermione is like staying away from oxygen. I want you to find a guy who feels the same way about you. And it isn't me anymore, Maggie. You'll find him, I know it. You're great." Maggie smiled and hugged Ron.

"It's okay." She said into his shoulder.

"I told you she's cool about everything." Ron told Hermione. "And that's a good thing. I think I could go without the birds."

Hermione laughed.

"So you're really not going to remember us?" Jim asked.

"I'm really sorry. I wish I could, but I won't."

"You could call us." Maggie suggested.

"I won't remember how to use a phone." Ron said. "Remember the first time I got mine…" He began, and the three of them laughed. They laughed about Ron saying how his 'parents' he thought he had never had phones, but in reality he had never used one as nobody did in the wizarding world.

"Well, I guess this will be the last time we see you, Ethan." Jim said.

"You're the best, buddy. Thanks for being my best friend." Ron said, and hugged him.

"Goodbye, Ethan." Maggie said, crying again, and Ron hugged her.

"I love you guys." He said, and Hermione noticed a tear trickle down his face as he joined them in a group hug.

"Promise me that even though I won't remember them, you'll take me to America to meet up with Jim and Maggie, Hermione." Ron said.

"I promise." She said.

"Hope to see you soon, man." Jim said.

"Bye, guys." He said one last time, taking Hermione's hands.

"Goodbye, Ethan." Maggie said.

* * *

And goodbye to Ethan Flanagan it was. Later that night, Malfoy was brought into the Burrow by Aurors. Ron sat on the couch, and Malfoy took off the memory charm. Then he was escorted out and off to Azkaban.

Ron's head was laid on the pillow, his eyes closed. Slowly they opened.

"W-where am I?" He asked groggily.

"Home." Hermione said, and jumped on him, hugging him tightly.

"Hermione?" Ron asked. "Mum? Dad?"

"And the rest of us." George said, smiling.

"I don't get it." Ron said. "I was in Malfoy's cellar."

"Over a year ago." Harry said.

"I wasn't in there that long!" Ron objected.

"They put a memory charm on you, and sent you to America." Ginny said.

"You thought you were Ethan Flanagan." Percy added.

All of a sudden, Ron's phone vibrated. He jumped out of his seat. "What is this?!" He yelled, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"It's you cell phone." Hermione told him patiently.

"I don't have a-

"Ethan Flanagan did. He was a muggle. We thought you were dead, until I found you clubbing with your America muggle friends." Hermione explained.

"Well, I bet you all have loads of stories to tell, but I believe before I was kidnapped I was on a date with Hermione at Love Potion. I think we need to finish that." Ron said, looking for a look of approval from Hermione.

"Oh Ron, I'm sorry you don't remember it, but you took me there last night. Do you really want to go again?" Hermione complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Could you please tell me how the food is, as I can't remember because the first time I was there I was kidnapped, and I can't remember the second time because I was under a memory charm!" Ron yelled sarcastically. Hermione smiled. She had missed the old Ron. She collapsed into his lap and Ron smiled.

"Well, I guess we can make an exception." Hermione cooed, rumpling his hair.

"I _love_ it when you play with my hair." Ron said dreamily as he seemed to go into a trace.

"And I _love_ that adorable little face you make when I do." Hermione said.

"And I _love_ the feel of my lips pressed against yours." Ron whispered before kissing her. It finally felt perfect. Kissing the real Ron again.

"And I _love_ when you DO THESE THINGS IN PRIVATE!" George moaned. Nothing happened except Ron and Hermione continued to embrace.

"Oh, c'mon, George. You and Hermione sometimes were like this when you dated." Ginny said loudly.

There was a retching sound as Ron suddenly stopped kissing Hermione.

"Wait. Wait…WHAT?! GEORGE AND HERMIONE! DATING?! WHEN!?" Ron's face was turning red so fast he looked like he was going to explode. Hermione almost laughed. Ron was jealous. He was angry. _Now _she knew he was back for sure. She loved that face we wore when he was angry. That's one of the reasons she loved fighting with him so much.

"Are you serious!? While I was dying in a cellar, or being clueless and lonely as Ethan whatever his name is, or, or-

"Making out with your muggle girlfriend?" George suggested.

"I had another girlfriend?" Ron asked.

"Oh yes." Harry said. "And you wouldn't stop talking about her."

"Well, at least I didn't know who I was, and although Hermione did she wasted no time getting over me and getting cozy with George!" Ron objected.

"And the sad thing is I've probably kissed her more than you." George said, putting his arms around Hermione's neck.

"Don't touch her!" Ron commanded.

"Whoa. Relax, Mr. Jealousy. Hermione and I broke up. And it was because of you. I couldn't take the nonstop comparisons of me not being as good as you. We're just friends now. I'm dating Angelina Johnson anyway." George told him.

"Really?" Ron asked Hermione quietly.

"Really." She said, smiling, and they kissed again. "Oh, Ron, I missed you _so _much!" She said as she hugged him and started to cry.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'm here to stay." He promised.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start. She had had a bad dream. Or had it been bad? It had ended up happy. Either way, it made her appreciate Ron even more, if that was possible. She had to see his face one more time before going to sleep. She walked out of her bed, and up to the attic, Ron's room. She opened the door. Ron jolted out of bed.

"Relax, it's just me." She laughed.

"Oh, Hermione, what are you doing here?" He asked, absent-mindedly running a comb through his hair.

"I just had a kind or nightmare…" She said, coming closer towards her.

"Oh, what of…" He said nervously as Hermione put her arms around his neck.

"You. Instead of me and George saving you, you had a memory charm on and I found you in America. You didn't know who I was."

"Well, Hermione, I know who you are…" He said, the dreamy expression coming over his face as she started to finger through his hair.

"But you didn't in the dream. I took you back to the Burrow to try to make you fall in love with me and-  
Hermione was cut short as Ron kissed her. They were in full fled snogging.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'm here to stay." Ron whispered into her ear.

The End

Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you liked it!


End file.
